


Precise Dwarven Bravery

by c0cunt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, M/M, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: Erwin saw a shirt online that he knew he had to get his boyfriend for Christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siba/gifts).



> good mornin' y'all!  
> ok, don't give me that look for writing a fic dealing with Christmas in September. It's nearly October. Practically Christmas, yeah?

  Levi was pretty sure that the Saturday ahead of him was supposed to be the same as usual.  Waking up too early, getting that banana pancakes song stuck in his brain for at least the time it took for his tea to brew.  Probably then followed by waking Erwin up, the two of them casually arguing over if they should do all the errands today or tomorrow (Levi always preferred doing errands on Saturday - he was a creature of habit, if nothing else), and the maybe a quick breakfast bar before starting the day.  Levi wasn't really expecting to end up at the mall at 8am on a Saturday morning.

  Erwin had mentioned needing to go to the mall, though, so Levi couldn't really feign ignorance about that.  They did have to get Mike a birthday present (probably. It's be polite, if nothing else), and Mike practically worshipped at the hallowed doorway of the local LUSH shop.  It wasn't even a question about where to get his gift from.  Which meant that Erwin left the shopping to him ("I have terrible allergies, Levi, you know I shouldn't even be in the store."), which just wore Levi's patience dangerously thin way too early.  It was only worn away more, when Levi didn't see Erwin waiting outside the shop like he should have been.  He was instead sprinting back down the hall, a nondescript plastic bag with a lump of black material wrapped within.  Levi eyeballed his purchase, but when Erwin merely smiled and offered no explanation, he let it go.

 

* * *

  
  Christmas was supposed to be a boring affair.  They were to Skype with Levi's mother for a while, opening presents and exchanging gossip as Levi's friends from back home wandered in and out of frame.  After that, since Erwin's family consisted of one very distant cousin, whose name he couldn't even remember, they could have the day to themselves, and just.  Relax.

  Erwin had already bungled that up, though.  He'd done the unthinkable - waking Levi up even earlier than he normally did, without even a peace offering of tea.  But he wanted to just go ahead and exchange gifts!  Levi stared at him, half asleep and still burritoed within their blankets, as his boyfriend of six years bounded away like an excited puppy to grab a single unadorned gift box, the source of all the excitement.

  Levi wiggled an arm out from the blankets, and flipped the lid open.  Erwin had gotten him a black T-shirt.  At least, probably black.  Levi couldn't really tell in the light, but he was pretty sure there were white words across the chest.  He suspiciously looked up at Erwin, who smiled a little too angelically as he asked for Levi to put the shirt on.  Levi mumbled into the pillow and pretended to fall back asleep.  Erwin could bug his ass about it at a time that wasn’t ass’o’clock.

 

* * *

  
  Levi pretended to finally wake up just before the time they normally would call his mother on Skype.  He was ambushed on his way out of the bathroom, the black T-shirt thrown over his clothes unceremoniously, and the flash of a camera blinded him for a second.  

  “Perfect,” Erwin said, suppressing a snicker as he pressed a palm into Levi’s back to steer him to the living room, where a Skype call was already in progress.  Levi took this time to read his shirt, tenting it outward to make the words more even.  “Precise dwarven bravery”.  Levi had sudden flashbacks of the stupid shirts that Erwin would see online, practically howling from laughter at mistranslated words.  He was tempted to be an ass about the whole thing, but Erwin looked so pleased, and his mother was laughing too.  Levi let himself be the butt of the joke, just for today.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Siba once again! (I feel almost like a broken record with how many times I've said thank you, but I don't think I can get across just how thankful I feel right now. So, again, thank you!)


End file.
